Se nos acabó el amor
by kura-Chan9
Summary: La relacion de Shion con Dohko se ha deteriorado y solo Zeus sabe que pasará. esperoo que les guste y dejen un review


Hola, espero que les agrade mi fic es un Shion Dohko. Igual y está muy cortito pero le tengo mucho criño.

Y ya saben yo solo uso los personajes par nuestro entretenimiento

disfrutenlo

SE NOS ACABÓ EL AMOR

POR: kurachan

Un valiente caballero al servicio de la diosa Atena, el caballero de la balanza Dohko caminaba rumbo al primer templo en busca de su mejor amigo y tambien amante desde hace un par de años. A simple vista parecia tranquilo pero viendolo detenidamente sus ojos reflejaban una gran tristeza y confusión al mismo tiempo. Shion le parecia tas distinto a como era antes, su romance, su pasión, su actitud en general y ¿Por qué no? tambien su amor. La última palabra le inquietaba; pues era como si ya se hubiera extinguido, como si en vez de eso solo quedara la entrañable amistad, ese lazo inquebrantable que en este momento aparentemente solo los unía.

Sin darse cuenta llegó a su destino y sin permiso de su guardian accedió para ver lo que creia necesitar en ese momento, una prueba de que la llama del amor entre ellos dos se habia extinguido; pues el pensaba que Shion lo engañaba con su alumno Mu y ese era el mejor momento para desenmascararlo y así terminar con todo de tajo. Caminó rumbo a la habitación de Mu pues se escuchaban voces y entro sin golpear la puerta. Para su sorpresa en ella se encontraban Mu (naturalmente) y Aldebarán jugando un amistoso partido de Pocker , quienes voltearon rapidamente.

--Yo lo siento Mu, no quise interrumpir-se disculpó Dohko—pero pensé que Shion estaria contigo—bien veo que no es así, con su permiso me retiro—dijo disculpandose con toda propiedad al mismo tiempo que se volvia hacia la puerta, pero antes de salir Mu habló

--Espera Dohko¿Te sientes bien, te noto un poco cansado—antes de que pudiera responder, el chico Tauro interrumpio:

--Bueno, será mejor que me valla y así ya no pierdo mi dinero apostado—dijo tomando unos cuantos billetes

--Eres un tramposo Alde, pero mañana te haré perder, ya veras—dijo en un tono muy divertido.

--No era necesario que hicieras eso Mu, no fue mi intencion interrumpir y por mi culpa Aldebarán ya se fue, será mejor que yo haga lo mismo

--Nada de eso mi sobreestimado Dohko, antes vas a contarme por que estas así, todo apachurrado; sabes que no me gusta verte así. ¿Vas a decirme que es lo que te pasa?

--No me pasa nada, solo tengo un poco de flojera—comento con desgano—en serio; a ver según tu ¿Qué podría pasarme a mi el gran caballero de libra?—completó con fingida altivez.

--Mira Dohko, no te hagas el loco conmigo, puede ser que seas el todo poderoso caballero dorado de libra; pero eso no te exenta de las insignificantes depresiones, vamos dime la verdad ¿Es por mi maestro cierto¿ahora que hizo?—y sin darle tiempo de responder al viejo maestro de los 5 picos continuó—porfa confia en mi, déjame ayudarte es lo menos que puedo hacer desde que me ayudaste a declarármele a Shuris

--Esta bien, tu ganas amigo, si es por Shion. Sabes, desde hace tiempo ha estado un poco raro, antes el siempre me daba mi beso de buenos dias que se prolongaba por mucho tiempo pero ahora solo se levanta y se va a perder el tiempo y llega hasta la hora del almuerzo; antes entre él y yo preparábamos el almuerzo ahora solo llega se sienta exige su comida y se va al pueblo o a hacer cosas de patriarca que yo no entenderia, o eso es lo que dice. Y apenas unas semanas atrás sale todas las noches sin darme ninguna explicación. Yo siento que me engaña y que... bueno, que ya no me ama como antes.

--No digas eso, yo se que mi maestro te ama como si fuera el primer día y así como todos el tambien tiene sus ratos; eso lo deberias saber tu más que nadie—objetó Mu defendiendo a su maestro--él siempre me lo repite; en los entrenamientos me dice que su vida no estaria completa sin ti, que tu eres el mejor regalo que los dioses le han dado y que daria todo con tal de que tu permanecieras siempre a su lado.

--Eso es lo que más me molesta, haber dime porque carajo le anda diciendo eso a todo el puto Santuario pero a mi no me lo ha dicho desde hace varios meses atrás, eso es lo que mas me duele su asquerosa indiferencia. Sabes el ya no hace el amor conmigo, el solo me usa para tener sexo—y remarcando eso al ver la confusión en el rostro de Mu completó—Si S-E-X-O, ya no es cariñoso como antes, ya no le importa ser suave; solamente llega y me coge como si fuera un cualquiera que solo está para darle placer, en este mes nunca me preguntó si me gustaba lo que hacia—hizo una leve pausa, no queria perder la poca cordura que le quedaba—Sabes, creo que se nos acabó el amor, y creo que fue un genio el que dijo que el verdadero amor solo dura un tiempo—terminó con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos

Mu, que nunca creyó ver al maestro de Shyriu en esas condiciones solo atinó a darle un abrazo mientras le decia que llorara, que se desahogara por todo lo que habia callado desde hace tanto

GRACIAS POR LEER

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&


End file.
